Pteropus Scapulatus
by Kira Akuma
Summary: It's been done a million times, lily had a night with someone else and Harry Potter ends up Different. So here's my take on it Anser is the child of the Makai's two most well known thieves, yet lives in the Developing colony of Kosumosu. A town where Demons get the chance to live in the Human World without fear. Her aunts Petunia and Hana face their own trials to make a safe home
1. Chapter 1

Petunia always wanted an adorable daughter to pamper. She was honestly jealous of her sister Lily for the her little bundle of joy. Oh she knew James was sterile; but even if her sister was unfaithful (with a foreigner no less!), it was still a bright little girl!

But seeing that very same little girl on her doorstep made Petunia fall down to tears. Later when she pulled herself together, Petunia brought the little girl into her home. She threw away the letter already knowing it would tell tales of how Lily and James died. The magic of the letter went unnoticed and unactivated.

She went over to the downstairs bathroom and began running a lukewarm bath for the little girl. This was where she got the surprise of her life. Unwrapping the strange silky cloak, the woman saw a tiny pair of bat wings on the toddler's back. The wings were small and delicate in appearance. So she gently washed the child wings and all. The child made little to no fuss. The only problem was the delicate wings that Petunia took a soft rag to.

She carefully covered the wings up so that her dearest Vernon wouldn't see the abnormal appendages. The cloak wrapped round the little girl like a dress. Her eyes were the only thing odd now, but Vernon shouldn't react too badly.

Sadly, Vernon was reacting was a lot worse than Petunia had hopped...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE SPAWN OF THOSE FREAKS DOING HERE!" Vernon yelled at the breakfast table. He then threw the table onto its side, narrowly missing said child.

"What's wrong with my sister's child?!" Petunia yelled back. The loud noises making both children cower, but Dudley was the only one to cry out.

"What's wrong is that thing is a FREAK!" The whale of a man yelled in rage.

Water welled up in her eyes as Petunia yelled back, "she's all I have left of my sister!"

Vernon turned a putrid shade of red while he glared down at the little girl. He tried to grab the child, but his hands slipped from her every time. Finally, the oaf got the clue and yelled at his wife with every ounce of rage he had, "GET OUT NOW! I REFUSE TO HOUSE A FREAK OF NATURE!"

Petunia grabbed both children while she rushed further into the house. She closed the door, knowing that Vernon couldn't open it while he was so angry. It was the only way she had ever survived his drunken stupors…

She ran up to their room and grabbed the emergency bag she kept hidden for an incident like now. It was one of Dudley's baby bag with money she had saved up through the years. It also had every letter Lily had sent to Petunia.

The most important were the letters about Kuronue. A Bat Yokai her little sister met on a diplomatic trip to Japan. She wrote about all the fascinating things Kuronue and his closest friend Yoko Kurama.

Petunia was honestly really glad she had at least some idea of what to do.

Afraid of what her husband would do about her running away. She knew the man had friends in high places, and wasn't afraid to use them. The only thing she could think of would be to live in the land Lily met Kuronue, Japan.

On the way to the land where the Sun Rises Petunia learned just how hard it was to raise two children. Especially when her little Dudley developed a small pair of horns on his forehead. She easily hid the horns with a little hat.

In the Real estate agent's car, Petunia immediately hit it off with the other woman the agent was showing around. Both woman whispered while their children sat in the third row. They let the secrets of their children out within the first few minutes; but that just made the two woman closer. By the time they got to the first (and last) house, the two seemed as if they had known each other for years.

They were given a tour and by the end the two decided to keep the house together. Both liking the idea of having help caring for their children. Petunia took extra care to clean the building top to bottom once she got the chance.

Petunia was the first to start repairing the house while Hana worked on growing a large garden. Petunia enjoyed repairing the house so much that she began repairing and rebuilding the other homes on the property.

The children got along as well as the parents.

Petunia was happy to see that her little red Oni getting use to being himself, and Anser was developing well into her Fox Bat side. It was even nicer to see her children get along with Hana's.

Hana was was delighted to meet Petunia and her two children. That woman was what Hana had been looking for ever since he died. Her little ones Anser and Dudley were much needed as well. Her daughter Yuki had been asking (begging) for play mates for quite some time. And she found a wonderful play mate in Anser, while Dudley stayed back with Ame.

Both women grew into the roles they liked the best. Petunia with her building and Hana with her farming. Both women traded off keeping an eye on the four children practically teeming with energy.

Dudley quickly started to show signs of his not so human heritage. He was far stronger than he looked and his skin began turning red. Besides the two horns he had as a toddler, the growing Oni developed a smaller pair a little lower on his forehead. He could change between his human appearance and his Oni self, but both the mothers encouraged him to stay in what ever form he liked better (as long as nobody was over).

Yuki and Ame were both growing up as well as they could as well. Ame was still shy, but Yuki more than made up for her brother's shyness. She was always full of energy and dragged her brother around wherever she went.

When Anser began showing early signs of plant based magic, she began helping Hana farming. She even started growing her own crops (Grape Vines) when she was good enough at growing plants.

Anser liked the grapes so much that she had one of the plants growing in her hair. The roots were wrapped around the base of her high ponytail and woven into the hair on her head while the rest of the vines were wrapped around the ponytail. At about her waist the vines were braided with her hair rather than wrapping around her hair.

Over the years they grew many plants, giving Anser the opportunity to gather lots of seeds and leaves. Each seed found a place in the roots of her grape vine while the leaves were wrapped up in the smaller branches of the vine.


	2. Home

Warning!~ Petunia has an _interesting_ taste in men~

"Let's make a Daycare," Petunia said one day. In her hands was a book titled, " _Yokai Children, "So You Had a Wild Night?", by Prince Enma Jr."_ which was opened to the back cover.

"A Daycare? What kind of Daycare?" Hana asked.

Petunia smiled brightly, her eyes on the four children playing outside, "one for Yokai like my dear children. We could even have some stay when their parents are busy."

"How would we even fund it?" Hana asked startled.

Petunia showed Hana the back of the book. "We could ask this Prince Enma person!" she replied cheerfully, "they really seem to know their stuff!"

"It doesn't have a Copyright date though, what if he's dead?" Hana replied, always Petunia's voice of reason.

Petunia smiled and leaned in further, "we won't know if we don't try!"

And try they did. The two women wrote a letter asking about Yokai children and the possibility of creating a Day care/Orphanage for Yokai children.

Not a week had passed when they got a response. In the form of Jorge Saotome, Koenma's assistant.

"So you want to have a _Daycare_ for _Demons_?" The Ogre asked. Both women nodded. "What brought this idea on?" The Ogre asked.

Both women looked at one another before Petunia spoke up, her eyes on the children looking in from the kitchen doorway, "we have four children of our own. I want for them to have the chance to interact with other beings like themselves."

"And my two bright little cubs deserves a chance to have friends they don't need to hide from," Hana pipped in, her eyes on their children.

The Ogre looked at the quartet of odd little children. The two on the right looked half canine, the elder was feminine while the younger looked like a boy. On the left was a little red Oni child and what looked like a little girl with a long black and green braid and a pair of outstretched bat wings.

"So your Daycare is to have play mates for them?" The Ogre asked surprised.

Petunia was quite, but Hana jumped in with an idea of her own, "and a home for children that need it!"

The Ogre smiled gently. The enthusiasm was refreshing, especially since he could tell the two women could back it up.

Anyone who could raise an Oni with other children must be a good parent! They are really temperamental especially a Namahage. Namahage were always males, so any child they had with a Human woman would grow up to become a full blooded Namahage. It was a very tiring child to raise, especially when the father stays around.

He looked at the two mothers with a small smile, "I'll talk to lord Koenma for you. I'll be back in a week with the news." He then left the house ( _surprisingly_ ) gracefully.

Three days later Jorge came back with a flood of other Ogres. Besides Jorge, every Ogre was either carrying wood or construction tools. The lone exception was carrying a pile of papers and books.

The Ogres built a fourth building in record time behind the main house. The woodlands were cleared out a bit to build the multi room structure.

It was one long house with a single hallway and nearly empty rooms right next to one another. All the rooms had different designs painted on the walls. The windows were large and had Wooden window panels. The rooms all had a well built, durable dresser. ( _A bed would be added when the room had a tenant.)_

Once that was made, another smaller building was built next to it with a decent sized Bath House. The front had two entrances, one for boys and one for girls. It lead to a room with the inner wall lined with cubbies while the outer wall led to the showers/bath. A strange shot from the entrance was the bathroom stalls.

Some parts were large, some were small, but both buildings were well equipped for the many races of Yokai.

While the two new buildings were being built, Jorge was helping the two women fill out forms to make it all legal by Rekai standards. It even had a couple forms for building a new town in case any Yokai wish to make a living in the human world.

Jorge explained it as, "Koenma wishes for Yokai and humans to coexist," and muttered under his breath, "unlike his father."

Having all the forms filled out and an official name, "Kosumosu (秋桜) Day of Play."

The first of many ( _semi_ )permanent residents was a little black haired boy. Anser found him when one of her Wild Boar traps caught something. Seeing as the Boars learned not to come anywhere near their home, Anser went out with Yuki to find what it was.

Neither expected to have a pair of wine red eyes glaring down at them from a boy strung up in a net of vines. His body was littered in old scars and new ones, none of which were because of Anser's plants.

"Hey Yuki?" Anser asked the wolf girl beside her in a whisper, "is that a Yokai strung up in my vines?"

Yuki sniffed the air, her ears twitching when the boy started growling. "Very much so," Yuki replied quietly.

Anser stepped forward to pull the vines away. She fluttered up on her tiny wings, her magic manipulating the air for extra lift. ( _Like all her clothes, her current shirt had slits in the back to make it easy for her wings to stay hidden or be stretched out. They never knew when one of the neighbors would visit.)_

"I'll get you out of here, but you can't hurt us! This trap was meant for Wild Boars not people," she explained while pulling the vines away and setting them back in their places.

Once the boy was untangled both girls dragged him home to be cleaned up and healed ( _well, Yuki was pulling his arm while Anser was pushing him from behind_ ). Yuki was talking a mile a minute about anything that she could think of, from the Daycare to how funny the boy looked when he was strung up. ( _A growl nipped the latter in the bud…)_

Once they finally reached the daycare, Yuki ran off to get the adults while Anser got the boy into one of the bedrooms. Across the longest wall was a painting of a field of Fire Lily's while the rest of the walls had Water Lilies. Anser thought it would be a good room for the boy.

She walked to the room's dresser and pulled out a giant stuffed chair and put it on the floor. It was entirely made out of stuffed animals and held together with zippers and velcro.

"Sit down," Anser said while she dragged a first aid kit out from under the dresser. Surprisingly, the boy complied.

"Do you have a name?" The little girl asked before approaching the Yokai.

Said Yokai looked away from the little Bat. Anser huffed in annoyance, but still approached the black haired boy with the first aid kit. About ten minutes later all of his wounds were treated, and the two adults of Kosumosu were watching with pride.

"You can stay as long as you want," she said before leaving the room.

He didn't stay, but he visited frequently. It took a month before they got his name; which was promptly put on a plaque and hung on his door. After the second month they got him to help with the farm. Mostly just the digging and removal of weeds. They discovered his sadistic glee in burning the miserable weeds nit long after he began helping in the garden. After his third month of visiting, Hiei became almost a resident rather than a visitor. He spent more and more time at the Daycare, even considering it a Home.

With the fourth month came training. He refused to let his swordsmanship go to waste in the docile household. Thus, Yuki, Dudley and Anser learned to fight.

"Oh _Pechunia_?~" an Ogre called out, stumbling up to the Kosumosu Daycare with a half empty bottle of Sake in hand. His balding bright yellow hair was frazzled from a long week of work. His blue cheeks were flushed from the Alcohol he drank to try to get over the stress of work.

Petunia, dressed in jeans and a plaid button up shirt, ran out the front doors it worry and up to the Ogre. She gently guided him through the entryway and into the living room. "Don't worry Jorge, I'll help you my love," she whispered, startled at the fact that she even admitted that to him.

"L-Love?" Jorge slurred, looking down at the human startled, "you _love_ me?!"

Petunia blushed crimson as she nodded. Petunia gently set Jorge on a beanbag chair in the living room and took the bottle of Sake from his clawed hand. "I… I really love you," Petunia muttered quietly as she set the bottle aside, "you… you are so strong and work so hard… it… I always feel butterflies in my stomach when you visit… and… I admire your hard work…" she looked up to Jorge with tears in her eyes.

"I…" the Ogre muttered, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "I love… love you too… Pechunia…"

"Hiei! Hiei!" Anser called out, running to Hiei's favorite clearing to train in. Her hair swayed side to side like an excited cat as she ran through the woods. She hopped over roots and danced around underbrush, a pair of bento boxes in her arms. They were elegant hand made boxes one with a beautiful white finish and the other with a beautiful black finish; the black box had a Grape Vine Pattern while the other was beautifully decorated in Amaryllis. "Hiei! It's Lunch Time!~" the Fox Bat called out as she was nearing the clearing.

Within the clearing the black haired Apparition was beginning his cool down exercises after practicing against a few of Anser's more vicious plant creations. The Whomping Death Tree (a plant Anser accidentally created by feeding a Whomping Willow her Yōki) was in front of Hiei, venom dribbling from its many maws along its trunk and branches. It wiggles its branches at Hiei angrily, but it's branches were too short to reach the Apparition.

"Hiei~ are you hungry?" Anser hummed, offering him the white Bento Box, "I made sure it's sweet enough for your taste~"

He instantly looked up, a glint of curiosity in his eyes. He took the box and looked at the content. Within was Manjū after Manjū, all sweet and each with a different flavor. They were even decorated with the different Yokai Hiei had talked of defeated. Quite often Hiei would compare them to his weaker opponents with a scoff of irritation. "Auntie Hana taught me how to draw them~" Anser purred, proud of her hard work, "I didn't know what you liked so I tried as many flavors as I could~"

Hiei picked one up and sniffed it curiously, looking it over before taking a small bite. His eyes widened minutely as he swallowed the first bit. After the first, the rest of the Manjū disappeared within seconds. He gently placed the lid back on the box and handed it back over. With that Hiei disappeared to wherever he goes.


End file.
